captainplumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Plumson
Michael Plumson "It's time that the Harrybo Company pays for what it's done. I cannot fail."'' -''Michael Plumson The man known as "Michael Plumson" (born under a different name) is a time traveler from the 27th century. Plumson's goals are to go back in time and destroy the Harrybo Company to save the future. History To understand Michael Plumson, it is important to understand the story of the Near-Apocalypse of the 26th Century: In the year 2550 A.D., the Harrybo Company (at the time, more powerful than ever), led by a descendent of Harrybo, created a near-apocalyptic disaster by casting a planetwide magic spell that destroyed 2/3rds of Earth's population. Many perished in the disaster, including the descendent of Michael Rosen who lived at the time. Five decades later, in 2600 A.D., the United Nations declared that anyone on Earth who used magic would be hunted, and captured or killed; magic users, regardless of being good or evil, were targeted. It is this declaration of international law that instigated World War 3 (between the Harrybo Company and the U.N.). An unnamed man lost his wife, two daughters, and their unborn child in a burning fire caused by a Harrybo Company sorcerer's fire blast. The man killed the Harrybo Company soldier by snapping his neck, and ran out and got away as fast as he could. Knowing that the law won't be on his side, the unnamed man went into hiding. On that day, he vowed to do whatever it took to destroy the Harrybo Company and prevent them from doing any more evil. The young man trained himself in martial arts and marksmanship. He then adopted the alias "Michael Plumson". Plumson's early efforts failed to put even a dent into the Harrybo Company's organization. He knew that, unfortunately, there was going to be no way to bring down the whole company due to its massive power base and methods of blending into society. Plumson realized he had to find another way to achieve his goal. And found a way, he did... Not long after, a few months later, Michael Plumson broke into a secret Harrybo Company lab, where he found out that there was time travel equipment being built. Rather than let the Harrybo Company or anyone working for the U.N. get their hands on the belt, Michael Plumson decided to take it for himself. Plumson snuck into the lab, murdered everyone inside (with a machine gun extracted from his ass), and stole the fully completed time travel belt. Due to no survivors of this attack (and Plumson taking the only known records of notes related to control and maintenance of the belt) , the secret to time travel was to be forever lost to the Harrybo Company. Michael Plumson took the belt, and ran out the door and got away as fast as he could. Just as he got outside, Plumson took a grenade out of his ear, pulled out the pin and tossed it into the Harrybo Company base, which was destoryed in an explosion shortly thereafter. Once he figured out how to use the device, Plumson decided that he had to go back in time, when the Harrybo Company was less powerful, and take it down from there. Before starting his journey, Plumson went to different time periods to acquire the weapons and gear that he now carries. Activites 1970s: Plumson traveled back in time to February 1972, and went to a cafe, plotting to kill the Harrybo Company member he had tracked there (Queen Fatass). Before Plumson could do the deed, Harold and Connie Rosen arrived at the cafe, and started what became known as the infamous Cafe Shooting. Michael Plumson ducked for cover until the shooting was over. His target then escaped shortly following the carnage. After the police arrived, Plumson decided not to draw any attention to himself after his intended target escaped. Michael Plumson then realized that the Rosen Family could be a possible hindrance to his plans. In October of that same year, Plumson ambushed Queen Fatass as she was escorting her new prisoners, Harold and Connie Rosen, through a Harrybo Company hallway. Plumson revealed that he had been tracking Queen Fatass down since the Cafe Shooting, said that the Rosen couple got in his way before he could kill her, and pulled out a purple energy weapon, planning to finish what he was about to start. Queen Fatass pulled out her shotgun, ready to defend herself from Plumson. Harold and Connie Rosen stayed in the elevator where they were forced to stand back and watch. 1980s: In summer 1981, Michael Plumson encountered the Harrybo Company assassin, Toenail Pizza. The latter wanted to restore the ninja blade he owned to its former golden glory. Plumson, hoping to gain the assassin's trust (and use this to get an easier chance of killing him), offered to take Toenail Pizza back to the time of ancient Japan to get the golden sword while it was in better condition. Toenail Pizza agreed, and off they went. The unlikely pair arrived at a time in the period after the sword's creator died, which made taking it much easier. Plumson brought Toenail Pizza back to 1981, with his new sword. After this Michael Plumson was ready to leave Toenail Pizza. When asked by TP if they would see each other again, Plumson simply said, "In time, Toenail Pizza. In time." 1990s: Plumson was spotted on an unknown date in 1999 with a basball bat he owned. Prior to being seen, Plumson used the bat to butcher several Harrybo Company members in a grocery store before leaving. One lone witness saw Plumson activate his time travel belt, and reported his findings to the police. Unfortunately, the police believed the man was insane, and sent him to therapy. 2000s: In 2004, a group of teenagers were socializing next to an empty warehouse. These teenagers saw a light flashing on and off repeatedly. The lights were in fact temporal portals, which Plumson was using to dispose of the bodies of the Harrybo Company members he killed inside the warehouse. One of the teenagers stumbled into one of the portals, and disappeared. The boy's friends told the police about his disappearance. The authorities figured it would be linked to Michael Plumson, because they saw the bat he used in 1999 on the floor. Abilities/Weapons Michael Plumson, being a time-traveler, makes use of a variety of weapons from various time periods. Known weapons he uses include: *An ancient Norse hammer. *Various short-range pistols. *Various long-range rifles. *Knives. *Swords. *Grenades. *Machine guns. *Darts containing deadly poisons. *Energy staff *Energy blades Michael Plumson's time travel belt also doubles as an offensive weapon. The belt can: *Project force fields. *Leave an enemy "frozen" in time. *Slow down time around his enemies to make them move slower. *Allow Plumson to make people forget something that happened, if it's something he does not want them to know about/remember. Michael Plumson trained himself in various martial arts, and is one of the most skilled hand-to-hand fighters of his time. Plumson is a master of: *TaeKwon-Do *Close Quarters Combat *Savate Category:Characters